Portgas D Ace Raps
by El Pirato
Summary: A set of Robin Ace raps
1. Alabasta Version

Disclaimer: I don't own this rap or One Piece

Its 2006 I'm in the 11th grade,  
I'm workin really hard to get Porty D laid.  
I got to save the Nico so he could get the pussy,  
believe me Porty D will get that ass, so fuck D Luffy.  
Porty D really wants to get her in bed,  
so bad that he's bustin' up ships with his head.  
He just wants sex, so forget the wedding bells,  
jumping on mushrooms, led ,and turtle shells.  
Droppin down green pipes and secret passageways,  
Makin his move to the end,  
where the Alabasta lays.  
Eat a magic mushroom grow a little higher,  
eat a Mera Mera and spit balls of fire.  
All these creatures that attack, won't cut Porty D some slack.  
Oh shit hold on I'll be right back...

I'm gonna beat the game if it takes me all summer,  
it's gotta be hard to get laid if your a Pirate.  
That's why I'm gonna work extra hard for my man,  
and get him to the end so he can stop usin his hand.  
Porty D doesn't want to get hit, he'll shrink,  
the Nico won't fuck a little kid, I think.  
So stay calm and attend to your own,  
and eventually the Nico will attend to your bone.

(Chorus)

Save the Nico quick,  
because she wants a dick,  
and if you let her free,  
you get the pussy.2x

Sir Croc is tryin to get head from our Nico,  
but if it was up to me that shit'll stop this instance.  
cloud people throwin little spiked animals,  
Lassoos with teeth and attack like cannibals.  
I heard nobody yet run in the Nico Robin's oven,  
and Porty D always says, virgins' I love 'em.  
I hate the Baroque Workers so im gonna run up,  
and jump on 1 of their shells till I get 1 of 'em.  
Im gonna keep playin and im never gonna quit,  
cuz some kid told me you could see the Nico's tits.  
I wanna beat it before any of my friends do,  
so I could say I put pussy on Porty D's menu.  
At the end of each level I jump and get the flag,  
and say to myself another castle in the bag.  
I hope Croc is ready cuz he's in for a ride,  
and Porty D's serious when it comes to homicide.  
The Nico is a freak even though she has class;  
Porty D will take a plunger and stick it in her ass.  
I hate the Billions that runs at you constantly,  
and I hate the platforms that fall out from below me.  
It's all worth while, just to see Porty D smile  
standing next to the Nico butt naked profile,  
It was my crusade to get Porty D laid.  
E. Oda's One Piece best anime ever made.

(Chorus)


	2. CP9 Version

Disclaimer: I don't own this rap or One Piece

Its 2 Double 0 6 I'm in the 12th grade,  
I'm workin really hard to get Porty D laid.  
I got to save the Nico so he could get the pussy,  
believe me Porty D will get that ass, so fuck D Luffy.  
Porty D really wants to get her in bed,  
so bad that he's bustin' up ships with his head.  
He just wants sex, so forget the wedding bells,  
jumping on mushrooms, led ,and turtle shells.  
Droppin down green pipes and secret passageways,  
Makin his move to the end,  
where the Enies Lobby lays.  
Eat a magic mushroom grow a little higher,  
eat a Mera Mera and spit balls of fire.  
All these creatures that attack, won't cut Porty D some slack.  
Oh shit hold on I'll be right back...

I'm gonna beat the game if it takes me all summer,  
it's gotta be hard to get laid if your a Pirate.  
That's why I'm gonna work extra hard for my man,  
and get him to the end so he can stop usin his hand.  
Porty D doesn't want to get hit, he'll shrink,  
the Nico won't fuck a little kid, I think.  
So stay calm and attend to your own,  
and eventually the Nico will attend to your bone.

(Chorus)

Save the Nico quick,  
because she wants a dick,  
and if you let her free,  
you get the pussy.2x

Spandams tryin to get head from our Nico,  
but if it was up to me that shit'll stop this instance.  
cloud people throwin little spiked animals,  
Rob Lucci with teeth and attack like cannibals.  
I heard nobody yet run in the Nico Robin's oven,  
and Porty D always says, virgins' I love 'em.  
I hate the Cipher Polers so im gonna run up,  
and jump on 1 of their shells till I get 1 of 'em.  
Im gonna keep playin and im never gonna quit,  
cuz some kid told me you could see the Nico's tits.  
I wanna beat it before any of my friends do,  
so I could say I put pussy on Porty D's menu.  
At the end of each level I jump and get the flag,  
and say to myself another castle in the bag.  
I hope Spandams ready cuz he's in for a ride,  
and Porty D's serious when it comes to homicide.  
The Nico is a freak even though she has class;  
Porty D will take a plunger and stick it in her ass.  
I hate the Funkfreed that runs at you constantly,  
and I hate the platforms that fall out from below me.  
It's all worth while, just to see Porty D smile  
standing next to the Nico butt naked profile,  
It was my crusade to get Porty D laid.  
E. Oda's One Piece best anime ever made.

(Chorus)


End file.
